iAm Your Last Romance
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: What if time played a big role in your life, how would you handle it? What if your best friend never died? Will your friendship end because of your friend's real age, real history, and real first name? Rated T for future chapters.
1. New Immortal Around

Author's Note: This story was inspired by a Filipino drama called, "Your Song Presents: My Last Romance" and by a Filipino movie called, "Paano na Kaya". The storyline is pretty interesting, so stay tuned to see why!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

There's a new kid in town, I think his name is Freddie Benson.

He's living just across my loft. I should probably meet him, but I have no idea what his personality is like.

Nervous, I left my loft, and knocked on Freddie's door.

He opens the door, and greets me, "Hello. Who are you?"

"Carly Shay. I live across the hall. I was wondering if I could show you around Seattle."

"Sure. I would love to see what is around here."

_At the Groovy Smoothies...._

"So, you're 16, have an overprotective mom, and you know mostly everything about technology," I confirmed.

"Yep. So, you want to do some sort of web show, is best friends with a bully, and your guardian is a sculptor and your brother......Wait, so you're not 16?" he said.

"I am 16!"

I finished my smoothie, then I lead Freddie back to Bushwell Plaza.

_At Carly's loft....._

"Here's where I live!" I said.

"Wow, this is a nice place...."

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Of course I do." Freddie looked around and saw the Bottle Bot. "That's what your brother makes?" He pointed out.

"Yes. Spencer! Get over here! There's a guest!" I shouted.

Spencer ran out of his room and said, "Really? A guest?"

"No, I mean, he's new to the neighborhood," I replied.

"Ah, well, hello there, my name is Spencer Shay, Carly's older brother, and you are...."

"Freddie Benson. I live just across my hall."

"Ah."

"Well, I should get going, my mom might worry about me." Freddie dashed out of the loft, and Spencer went back to his bedroom.

Is it just me, or is Freddie hiding something?

Well, whatever the cause may be, he still seems nice.

Wait, what am I saying? Spencer would never let me date a guy like him, he's too....perfect.

I feel bad for him that he has an overprotective mom....

I need to get things straight. Tomorrow, I'm going to the park, just to make everything seem calm.

_The next day...._

Morning....It must be another day.

I did what I always do every morning, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, take a shower, fix my hair, and get dressed.

But this time, I'm only going to take my sketchpad and a pencil.

"Bye, Spencer, I'll be back in a few hours," I said while heading for the door.

"Okay."

I walked to the park.

I sat down on a bench, and tried to relax.

While I was zoned out, I felt my hand scribble on the paper.

What am I drawing? There's nothing in my mind except these words....

After a few minutes of scribbling, my I felt my hand finally stop.

I wonder what I drew...

I looked down on the paper, and I can't believe what I drew.

A perfect drawing of Freddie.

"Hey, is that me?" I heard.

I looked up and saw Freddie.

Then he took my sketchpad!

"Hey! Give me back my sketchpad!" I shouted.

I ran around the park, trying to get my sketchpad back.

When I caught up to him, I grabbed him by his shirt, and he stopped.

"Give back my sketchpad!" I said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Out of nowhere, a police cop comes.

"What's the problem?" he asks.

"Well, he can't give me back my sketchpad!" I answered.

"Well, there's a drawing of me in there! I have the right to get the sketchpad!"

"If you two don't fix this problem, we're going to have to go to the police department and complain about each other," the cop points out.

While Freddie was explaining about having the drawing, I left the scene.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

"And that's why I want the sketchpad!" I finished off.

"Okay." The police officer walked away.

"As for you," I started to turn around. When I looked around, there was no one near me.

Hm, she must have left. Now, everyone's going to find out all about me!

I ran back to the Bushwell Plaza.

I unlocked the door to my loft, then closed the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" Marissa questions.

"The girl named Carly Shay drew a picture of me. I didn't get the drawing, and now everyone will know about my secret!" I explained.

"Aw, don't worry. Maybe she won't show anyone that drawing."

"How would I know? I don't even go to school!" I said.

"Well, try to see what she's going to do. Her brother isn't a painter, is he?"

"I have no idea." I sat on the couch.

"I hope she does completely nothing about that drawing," I added.

"Freddie, why don't you just sleep? Fix this problem in the morning. Your not going to run out of time. You're not going to die until I find a cure on your disease," she responded.

"Let's face it, I'm never gonna die! Your not even my mom. Your just acting like you are. My last name is certainly not Benson. My first name is not really Freddie. My real first name is.... Eh, forget it. I'll think about it later...." I headed for "my" bedroom.

I'm going to try sleep tonight, as this situation swirls around my mind......


	2. Darius Meets Daniel

(Freddie's POV)

_The next day...._

Ah, morning.

Another day for trying to get that drawing.

"Morning, Freddie!" I hear.

"Morning, Marissa. Don't call me Freddie anymore. My name is Freddie, but it isn't my real first name. My real first name is Darius. If you put all of my first names together, it would be: Darius Alexander Samuel William James....Fredward. I've only lived for, I don't know.....A century and a half. Better get used to Darius." I got dressed for the day.

I wonder if Carly was inspired by me....Well, I can't blame her...

Wait, her last name is Shay? I think I met a guy with the last name....Shay. That must have been her grandfather....

No, I need to move on with the day.

Maybe I should eat breakfast. I sighed, and headed for the kitchen. I sat down on the dining chair and just ate cereal.

Since that's over, I really need to get that drawing.

I left the loft and walked to Carly's.

I knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey, Freddie," Spencer says while opening the door.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I was just amazed that Carly painted a perfect picture...Wait, you're in that painting!"

No, I'm too late!

"And, Carly's granddad is here to celebrate with us!"

That's even worse, kind of.

I entered the Shay loft.

"Oh, hey, Freddie!" Carly greeted.

_During the celebration..._

"Settle down, people!" Spencer shouted. "My little sister Carly wants to announce something."

"Yes, I am proud of my own creation!" She pulled the sheet, showing the painting.

No, now I'm so dead.

"Freddie Benson, come up here!" Carly encouraged.

I sighed, and walked over there anyways.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention, this is my granddad." Carly gestures to Daniel (Carly's grandfather's first name).

"Granddad, this is Freddie Benson."

"Ah, nice to meet you," Daniel said.

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied.

"Hey, you seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"No," I lied.

"Are you related to James Mirk?"

"No."

Though, when Daniel Shay was 15, we were like the best of friends. But, one night, his mother was murdered. He thought that I was the one who killed his mom because I was at the scene of the crime. Though, I didn't kill anyone. I was the one who saw her get killed. After the murderer fled, I got hold of the knife, trying to find out how deep the stab might be. But, while I was thinking, Daniel opened the door, and saw me with the knife. I dropped the knife, fled the house, and moved to another state. Decades pass as I walk from city to city. I ended up in Seattle, then I met Marissa, where she gladly accepted me as a son and named me Fredward.

After thinking that, I got a little tense.

"Carly, I need to go," I said.

"Wait, there is two more people I want you to meet."

I froze myself, trying to get that painting out of my mind.

"Freddie, meet Griffin and Sam. Sam's my best friend, and Griffin is dating Sam," Carly introduced.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you two," I tried to smile.

"Freddie, you can leave now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, then headed back to "my" loft.

"So, how did your plan go?" Marissa asks once the door closed.

"Horrible."  
____________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

"Hey Carly, can I talk to you privately?" Griffin asked.

"Sure, we should probably talk about it in the studio," I suggested.

I went up to the studio while Griffin follows me.

"So, what did you want me to talk about?" I question.

"You know that I still love you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I love you too, but as a friend. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, but I want to be something more."

"I'm sorry, Griffin, but I think I'm in love with someone else...."

"Who?"

"Freddie Benson."

"What? But, he only lived here for two days!"

"I'm ready to take the risk. Griffin, please leave me alone."

"But..."

Before he said anything else, I left the studio.

"Spencer, your in charge of the party; I'll be back in a few minutes."

I left my loft and knocked on Freddie's door.

"Oh, hey, Carly," Freddie greeted me.

"What happened to you? Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Carly. I need to talk to my mom for a minute, so just wait here."  
_________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

"Marissa, she's on to us."

"Well, why are you so nervous about her?"

"I can't have friends, I can't love anyone. I'm tired of this."

"Don't lose hope, now. Someday I will find a cure, so you will live normal."

"I wish. I just want to be like everyone else. I want to die."

"Just talk to Carly, please."

I opened the door, and let Carly in.

"So, why did you leave? Did Griffin say anything bad?" Carly asked.

"No, not at all. Though, I'm sorry that I left. I thought that what I did was rude."

"Oh, well, it's okay."

"Did your grandfather say anything about me, though?"

"Not really, he was just a little angry. But, that's natural. Grandparents tend to be like that, right? You don't have a grandparent, don't you?"

"No."

"Do you have a father?"

"No. He was gone a long time ago."


	3. Questions and Painting

(Freddie's POV)

"But, I thought..." Carly started.

"No, here we go. I don't like talking about this. I don't like talking about my life or personality or my history. Just no," I said.

"Well, I do need to know more about you so I can draw a better sketch of you with stuff you like..." she persuaded.

"But, I'm not the subject. You don't need that information anyways. Okay? It's good enough that I'm just going to sit here all day. You go draw or paint me. Set up your easel wherever and just start sketching."

"Wait, what does a "genetic scientist" do anyways? Oh, yeah. That wasn't a personal question, that was based on science!" Carly points out.

"Okay, okay. Everyone has genes, right? They learn about the genes of people, alright?"

"For what?" she questions.

"To help people! To know about cancer, why some people get sick easily, why some people don't get sick at all, etc..." I trailed off.

"Oh come on, we all know that every person on Earth gets sick," Carly comments.

"No, it's possible. Some people do get sick easily, and some people's immune systems are so strong, they never get sick at all! So, then, the genetic scientists can find out what materials to put in the medicine that will fix the problem."

"Well, for me, I think that's just messing up their natural history," Carly said.

"Messing up? They're actually trying to help!" I tried to make a point.

"But still, whatever you were born like, they should be proud to be like that."

"Well, whatever. Why am I even going to do nothing all day? I'm not going too even do this with this situation going on! You're talking about this, but your not going to complain about your body! I mean, your body is great, your beautiful, what can you possibly complain about?" I replied.

"Wait, you think I'm beautiful?" she teased.

I sighed, and said, "Before we get to the details on that, what I meant was that don't change anything on your body, and stop that nonsense!"

All this time she was leaning on the easel. Her bright yellow shirt wasn't helping, either.

When I said that, she leaned on the easel even more..

"Why should I? Am I too cute?" she continued to tease. "I knew it; I knew that you couldn't stand the cuteness."

"Yeah, your so not right. Please, just stop posing like that! Your making me ticked off! And. you know what, the genes also hold what people's personalities are like."

"Alright, just so you don't feel all embarrassed. I'll be honest, too. Also, you're tall, you're--"

"No, not again!"

"Just listen," Carly giggled after she said that.

I sat down, I will try to listen.

"Your smile, it melts me; your personality, it interestsme. And of course, your adoreable. Your perfect."

I looked at her. She smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Daniel's POV)

_Dreaming...._

No....

_(Flashback)_

_"You, you killed her!"_

_"No, no I didn't!"_

_"Hello? 911? My mom just got murdered by a 15 year old!"_

"AH!" I woke up in fear.

It was just a nightmare, nothing else.

I breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

I got up out of the bed and searched for my photo album.

Once I got the album, I flipped through the pages.

After I looked through that, I searched for another photo album.

"Uh, Graddad, what are you doing?" I heard Spencer's voice say.

"No, I'm not wrong. That Freddie looks exactly like James..." I said while turning the pages.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

"I can't think of anything to paint..." Carly said.

"Here, let me try to paint." I stood up from the couch, borrowed the paint brush, dipped it in a dark blue, and started to paint.

Good thing I was originally born in the time of great art.

I started in a random spot on the paper, and I made random lines that seem to make a figure.

"Let me see how you paint," I persuaded.

"Okay." She asked for the brush and she quickly made backgrounds and such.

"Wait, maybe I should help you," I suggested.

I held her hand and I helped her paint slowly.

Little by little, the painting seemed to make sense.

It looks like the painting is about bunnies.

"Wow, I never knew you paint," Carly commented.

I thought I heard a knock on the door, but I ignored it.

We continued to paint.

Now I hear some type of clicking noise.

Then, the door just opens.  
________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

"Griffin.." I said.

I see him with a empty glass bottle.

He sneaks up to Freddie and smashes the bottle at him.

"AH! My shoulder!" Freddie screamed.

Before Griffin smashed the bottle, I backed away.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed Griffin, trying to stop his rage.

"Carly, you need to go, now!" Freddie warned.

Freddie was badly hurt, but I needed to take Griffin back to my loft.

In the middle of my thinking, Griffin randomly passes out.

Since I don't have the ability to carry heavy things, I had to drag Griffin.

Once I got in my loft, I let go of Griffin.

Now, if I could only get Griffin to the couch, then I would leave him like this.

I tried to carry Griffin. At first, he was really heavy.

Then, I got a little used to it, and got enough strength to pull him up and drop him on the couch.


	4. Nightmare of The Past

(Carly's POV)

During my few minutes of resting, Sam came down from the stairs, then wondering, "What's up with Griffin? Why does he look all dizzy?"

"I don't know, okay? He went over to Freddie's loft all drunk, then he hit Freddie with a glass bottle!" I explained.

"Really? Great!" I heard her sarcasm.

"No, I'm serious! Freddie is bleeding like crazy, and you don't care?"

"I kind of care..."

"Well, it has something to do with Freddie, but I don't know why he did that..."

"Carly, I think you shouldn't hang out with Freddie anymore..."

"What? Sam, you can't force me to stop!"

"Well, It's for the best. So, Griffin won't kill people in rage."

I walked up to my room, not really caring about anything. Even if it's only the afternoon.

Hours pass as it gets darker and darker outside...

I skipped lunch and possibly dinner....

I really need to see Freddie again to see if he's feeling any better...

I got up from my bed and sneaked out of my loft.

I knocked quietly on Freddie's door, and his mom answered.

"Carly, why are you visiting? Freddie doesn't really like to see anyone at night," she said.

"Well, I just wanted to know what happened to Freddie. I mean, I saw the bottle he got hit with and it had blood all of it..." I explained.

"Freddie doesn't even have a scar. Maybe that blood was from your friend. Just, don't worry about Freddie so much."

"But please, can I still see Freddie?"

"No, he doesn't want to see you."

"Well.....Okay...Sorry for all the trouble." I sighed, then headed out the door.  
______________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

I was in the bathroom, looking at the simple scar on my shoulder. It was going away fast, so I just kept washing it with water.

A few minutes later, the cut was gone.

I cleaned the sink since there was drops of blood. I washed my hands, then I see Marissa through the mirror.

"Well, she's gone," Marissa said. "Why are you trying to avoid her? Now she thinks you're mad at her. She seems every concerned."

"That's the problem. A human is concerned about me and they're never going to stop asking. You saw how my shoulder got slashed. I'm sure that they're going to find an explanation why this happened. This is a delicate situation right now," I explained.

"But, what if you go to her loft? What would you tell her?"

"Uh......" I tried to think of some solution, "Then, I should probably not go there for a while. It all because of her my life's confusing. Please, I don't want anyone to find out about my being."

I walked into the bedroom and prepared for sleep..  
____________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

_The next day....._

It is morning...........

I got up and did all the morning stuff and got dressed.

Though, I feel worried about Granddad ever since he claimed that Freddie looked like James, the teenaher who "killed" his mom.

"Granddad? Granddad?" I said. I looked around, but Granddad was to be seen nowhere. "Oh, hey, Spence. Where's Granddad?"

"Oh, him? He went back to Yakima."

"Really? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Well, he left this morning. But, I was very shocked with his decision. He said that he's going to stay at his grandmother's house. He said that he was looking for something."

"What did he want to find?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me!"

Hm, I wonder what why Granddad left early...  
_________________________________________________

(Sam's POV)

"You were drunk last night," I said to Griffin.

Griffin was sitting on a chair, still looking a little dizzy. "And Carly was the one to get you here," I added.

I walked around, then sat on the couch sidebar-thing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We fought, that's why I got drunk."

"Why did you go to Freddie's place? Why did you hurt Freddie?"

"I don't know, okay? I'm drunk, remember? I don't know why I'm doing such things."

"You know, you should be thankful that Freddie didn't do anything to you and that Carly was the one that brought you back here. Anyway, from now on, you're not allowed to be here. It's for the best."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Why not? I mean, do you like to see her every day?"

"What are you saying?"

"Griffin, it's too obvious. That's why you went over to Freddie's and hurted him," I looked at him while he was shaking his head no. "It's for Carly."

"Don't be like that, okay? I don't have feelings for Carly."

"I just feel like you and Carly shouldn't see each other anymore. Also, even if you admit it or not, you still have feelings for her.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

The phone rang for who knows how many times now.

"Is it Carly again?" Marissa asks as I walk out of my room, ready to take on the day.

"Yeah," I looked at my phone. "She'll never leave me alone."

"Then, why don't you see her and say that you don't want to see her directly?" she suggested.

"No, that will only make things worse and more confusing. Anyways, take care." I walked over to the door and opened it.

Within that second, I saw Carly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your bruise is gone?" Carly looked over at my shoulder.

"Uh.....Wait! What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I waited for you to come out."

"Why don't you just leave already before your crazy friend finds me and attacks me again," I suggested.

"He's not really a friend. Look, I'm just here to say sorry.


	5. Questioning Life

(Freddie's POV)

"Okay...Apology accepted; but, you know, I can't go to your place. Ever since I met you, you caused trouble and such. No, just no," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't even try to get me into anything. You know that painting? I don't even care about that anymore," I explained.

"I know what you're thinking; no, I'm not going to blackmail you. I that's why I want to give you this."

I looked down and saw the painting of me.

"Thanks for all the help. I'm going to finish the obligations I had for painting."

She smiled at me, then went back to her loft.

I felt like I'm worried, but no... Well, I'll just show this to Marissa.

A carried the painting to the living room, where Marissa usually is.

"Oh, what's that?" she stands up from the chair and took a look at the painting.

"So, Carly gave this to you?" she asks. "Now you really don't need to go to her loft."

I pouted, then said, "That's right. Why do think Carly gave that to me?"

"She might be concerned. Maybe, she has feelings for you after all."

I smirked while she continued talking, "Well, it's so obvious, right? I also see that you have feelings for her as well."

"Marissa, my feelings don't matter anymore. What matters is that nothing happens between us."

"Why?"

"You know why, right?"

"Yes. You fall in love with someone."

"Then, we get all boyfriend-girlfriend, we get old and stay together for life until she dies. It's not impossible. Soon, Carly too, will die. Just like my old family. Just like my old friends. Just like everyone who I met recently. All of them, all of them get old and die while I'm like this. You'll leave me while I'm still a teenager. All of you leave me..." I started to cry, and tried to fight the emotion. But, I was too weak. I cried about my past and how I was still alive, and that everyone left me, and I'm still the same. I have been the same for a century and a half.

I felt Marissa trying to calm me down.

She understood what I wanted, so she left me in the living room.

I tried to relax there as the day ends...

_Nighttime..._

It is the evening, and I'm still here, lying on the couch, not really thinking of anything.

I heard footsteps come along to me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Marissa..

"I don't want anything anymore, Marissa, nothing at all. I'm so tired living like this. I don't want to be like this," I said.

"Well, I almost found a cure to your situation in health. I found a new virus, but I don't know if it will take effect successfully. Don't lose hope. I will find the solution."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

_The next morning...._

I was in my room, facing the easel with all the painting tools on the table on the left.

My easel is always near the window because the sunlight might give me an idea on what to paint.

My hair wasn't fixed, but I am dressed.

I sighed, put down my paint brush, and sat on my fluffy bed.

I took my sketchpad, and flipped the pages.

I looked at my sketch of Freddie.

Staring back at the easel, I thought about what to paint again.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

(Marissa's POV)

I kept looking for answers..

Hm, Specimen Y...

I took a sample of the Specimen through a needle, and injected it on the sample of Freddie's....I mean Darius's blood that was on the microscope.

I looked in the microscope to see the results. The Specimen disappeared. Seems like that was weak compared to his immune system.

But, I'm not losing hope yet.

I'll keep searching for the cure, but for now, there is nothing I can do.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

"Griffin, can you please leave?" I asked as I stood in front of my easel, with my hair finally fixed.

"Why are you still mad at me? It's okay, I really didn't hit her."

"I lost Freddie because of you! You don't understand! I lost him!" I shouted.

"You'll find another inspiration," he hesitated.

"It's not only about inspiration! It's something more!" I continued.

"You love him?"

I sighed, but said, "Griffin, just leave. Please? Just leave."

He stared at me, and turned around and left my bedroom.

I looked down on the floor, thinking what just happened.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

"I don't know, Marissa. That virus you gave me isn't really working. i'm just here in the park, walking, to clear my mind. Okay," I hung up.

I stood there, thinking.

I looked to my right, and saw Carly, just sitting there, with her sketchpad on her lap.

It seemed that she was staring off into space.

I looked down to her hand, which was drawing.

I felt kind of bad, but I don't know why.

I walked back to Marissa's loft.

"Marissa, I feel kind of guilty. Carly seems kind of different now. It seems like she has no life. That was the first time I saw her like that," I said.

"Maybe she wants to find something."

"That may be right. She doesn't have the ability to even paint anymore. Her sketchpad is empty. No one really give him an inspiration."

"I think it's not about losing inspiration. She's like that because you're missing in her life...."


	6. Sharing Talent

Freddie's POV)

_The next day...._

I knock on the door and I call out, "Carly?"

I checked the door, which was open.

I looked left and right before going in.

I was saying her name while I was looking around the area.

I closed the door behind me and continued to search for Carly.

I went up the stairs and looked in her bedroom.

She was just laying there, on her bed.

"Carly? Carly!" I said.

"Griffin, don't be so irritating...." she murmured.

She looked up and quickly got up. "Freddie!" she said.

I nodded, and she giggled a little bit.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I forgot to mention that other sketch in your sketchbook," I answered.

"Really?" she got her sketchpad and gave it to me.

"That's all? Wait, wait! Am I supposed to pay for this or something?" I questioned.

"If I was thinking to blackmail you, no. That's okay."

"No, no! I insist to pay for this! I don't really accept the fact that I'm not paying for this."

"I already told you, I am not interested in your money."

"Okay. So, if I don't own you money, and that you won't take my money, in return, I'll just give you my time instead."

"What did you say?"

"Well, it's just that I have nothing to do to for a while, and I realized that I had freetime, so I'll stay with you, here."

Carly smiled and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, if you don't want me to--"

"No, no! It's fine! Wait here." She was fixing her hair, then she prepared her paint brushes while I sat on her bed.

"Freddie, thank you."

"It's nothing. Just go ahead and paint." I smiled.

_The next day....._

I knock on Carly's door.

"Oh, hey. Come in," Carly said.

"Wait, what are you going to do today?" I asked.

"Spencer and I are going to teach kids. I won't paint today. Come on!" she grabbed my hand.

"Wait! The door!" The door was still open, and I tried to close it.

"Thank you," Carly said.

I heard the door lock. Then, we headed to where Carly and Spencer teach, the park.

It was a perfect day. The sun is out, no clouds will get in the way, and a cool, gentle breeze to top it all off.

Carly and Spencer was surrounded with kids, as I had a safe distance away from them.

As they taught, I watched them. I smiled with joy.

I got closer to the group, and Carly noticed me.

She showed me a drawing of a simple stickman.

I chuckled, and I kinda messed up her hair because of that.

After a few minutes, I was helping them myself.

Carly, being all hyper, she drew lines on my hand.

I did the same thing to her, and we both continued drawing streaks of color on each other.

After teaching the kids, Spencer left the scene and everyone else left except for Carly and I.

We were just walking along, and talked.

"You know, your sideline can be quite fun after all," I said.

"That wasn't a sideline. I was just helping the future artists of tomorrow, so they can develop correctly."

"You really don't care that you're not getting payed to do that."

"Well, not everything is about money. One of those kids will become a great artist. When he/she does, I would have contributed to his/her talent."

"Hm, you're sharing your talent to them?"

"Thank you, too."

"Why?"

"You shared your talent all over my arm! See?" Carly pulled up her sleeve.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what do call this?" I also pulled up my sleeve.

"So?"

"Who started this whole thing?" I teased. "You know what? Nevermind. Let's just clean this up."

I lead her to a bench and I pulled out a wet wiper.

I gently grabbed Carly's arm and I started to clean up all the lines on her forearm.

In the middle of it all, she got hold of my hand; then she leaned closer to me.

Once she got a certain distance, I turned my head, then she snapped out of her short confusion.

She returned to her normal position on the bench.

I heard a short giggle after that.

"Maybe I need to go home now," I said.

"Wait. Freddie, I want to stay here forever, with you."

"I really need to go home."

I got up from the bench, started to walk, but Carly caught my arm.

I turned around, and she said, "Freddie...I-"

I placed two fingers on her mouth, gesturing to stop.

"Carly, don't even start."

"Maybe you're not ready to hear what I'm supposed to say yet. But, I assure you, my heart is not going to move on to another person."

A few moments of silence passed, the she kissed me on the cheek.

After that, we just stared into each other's eyes.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

(Daniel's POV)

"I went to Freddie's loft, but Carly wasn't there. So, then, I thought that she would be here," Griffin explained.

"Well, Carly and I haven't meet since I left. She doesn't even know that I'm back," I said.

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait for her in her loft."

"Griffin, is she still with that guy that was on the painting?" I asked.

"As far as I know, no."

"That's good."

"Wait, why?"

"Because he might know a person named James Mirk. James murdered my mom. I'm not letting Carly date anyone that is somewhat knows that James. I will never forget that person."


	7. The Mysterious Connection

(Daniel's POV)

"I was a child when I met James. 1966, I was 15," I started.

_Flashback..._

"Everything seemed fine around Yakima. Back then, rain was cleaner than it was now. Kids were running around the fields of grass in the rain. One night, my mother allowed me to run with the other children. Within that hour, I was enjoying the pouring rain with my friends. James wasn't allowed to go out in the rain for some reason, so he stayed in my house. Then, I heard thunder. After a few seconds, I heard a scream. I ran towards my house. I opened the door as fast as I could. I stood there, shocked. I saw that James has holding a knife, and my mom was on the floor, dieing slowly."Why did you kill her?" I said. But, he ran away that very second. I called the police.

_End of flashback..._

"From that day on, I never heard from James ever again. The police never saw him, either," I finished off. "I want to fight back. When he randomly disappeared, that was possibly the last time I saw him."

"Wait, what does Freddie know about that James guy?" Griffin asked.

"I left the city, so I can find this," I reached for the rectangular album.

I flipped the pages. At the third page, I stopped and I gave the album to Griffin, who was just across me.

He looked at the page, and I saw a shocked expression on his face.  
__________________________________________________________

(Griffin's POV)

I walked to Carly's loft, and headed for her room.

I saw the door open, so I just walked in.

In my hand is a photo.

Carly was sitting in a chair, staring off into space again.

She snapped out of her trance, and asked me, "Why are you here?"

"You need to know something," I said.

"I'm not interested on whatever you're going to say," she replied.

"Did you talk to your granddad yet?" I question. "You should probably listen to what he's going to say to you."

"About what?"

"About your granddad's mom, and about a guy named James Mirk."

"I have nothing to do with that guy."

I moved towards her bed, while asking, "Are you sure?"

I sat down next to her and I handed her the picture of Carly's granddad and that James guy when they were both 15.

"Yeah, this was my granddad when he was young," she pointed out.

"Look closer," I said.

She saw what I wanted her to see. She blinked a couple of times, then she glared at me.

A few seconds later, she stared back at the photo.

"He really looks like Freddie. They look identical," I said.

"No, no. Maybe.....he's some sort of relative of James," she answered.

"But I heard that granddad asked your friend. He asked Freddie if he knew someone named James Mirk. Freddie said no. Why would he lie?"

"No, he has nothing to do with this. Just leave Freddie alone."

I walked out of the room, thinking what just happened.  
____________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

_The next day at the park..._

It's another at the park with Carly.

As usual, she's drawing, and I'm just....reading, as we sit on a bench all day.

"Why do you always read your mom's genetic book?" Carly asks.

"Huh? Well, my mom is trying to find a solution to a genetic case. I was curious to see what she was really up to," I answered with a smile.

"So, are you planning to be a genetic scientist one day?"

"Yeah, sure. Actually, I want to do a lot of stuff. A painter, composer, computer analyst, and possibly an actor. You know, guys are pretty lucky nowadays. They can be whatever they want to be. Back then in Europe, boys needed to be artistic and creative. Or, they could just stay home for the rest of their lives, as far as I know," I said.

"I wouldn't think so; the guys that were at home would have done something," she responded.

"How would I know? I wasn't one of those boys who stayed home. I worked as a painter that time."

"What?"

"No, what I meant to say was that compared to the time period, I would have worked as a painter. So....yeah." That was a close one. "Oh, also, I realized that you don't need me. I mean, there's a lot of inspiration around here in the park."

"Freddie, you're wrong. I need you."

I smiled at that comment. Then, I said, "Oh, come on. You're so serious. I'm just playing around."

"I have a question for you....."

I looked at her.

"Do you.....trust me?" she asked slowly.

I thought for a second, and answered, "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Well...You did give me the painting, you don't draw me anymore, you don't paint about me anymore....So, I guess, yeah," I replied.

"So, let's say youu have a problem, would you tell me?" she wondered.

"It depends on the problem. Because, I can't tell certain things to you."

"About your past?"

"I would, but it might be risky."

She nodded, and responded, "Okay; but Freddie, anything that you're going through, I'll always be right beside you...okay? I would never leave you."


	8. Jealousy Over Concern

(Freddie's POV)

"Hopefully," I said.

_Later that night..._

After hours of reading at the park, we walked back to the Bushwell Plaza.

Along the way, we bought smoothies from, none other than the Groovy Smoothies.

Carly had invited me to go somewhere, but I wouldn't take the chance to go there, but whatever goes.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

We were just at the hallway of the 8th floor.

"To granddad's house near here."

That's when my mind suddenly flashed with bad memories.

"Uh....I'm very sorry, Carly. I just remembered that my mom wants to be at home at quick as possible for something," I explained.

"Oh, well...Maybe next time," Carly answered.

"Have a great evening, Carly," I said while unlocking the door to Marissa's loft.

"You...too..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

"It's good that you didn't bring your friend Freddie," granddad said.

I was sitting on the couch at granddad's house, as granddad was sitting next to me.

"Oh, come on."

"I don't want you to have nothing to do with that guy, and his family."

"But why?"

"I'm sure Griffin already showed you that photo."

"Granddad, that was 44 years ago. Freddie has--"

"I don't care if it was 1,000 years ago! He's not only a relative. He's the person who murdered my mother. Freddie even looks like him. Everytime I see him, I remember what happened to my mom. That's why I don't want you to be with him!" Then granddad stood up and continued, "And that is final!" I heard him storm out of the room.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

_The next day..._

As usual, Carly and I are going to go somewhere.

"We should probably go, but I need to find something," Carly said.

"Oh, okay," I replied.

As Carly searched, I looked at the sketchbook on the table.

While flipping the pages, I found a photo.

It was the photo of Daniel and I.

When Carly was in sight, I asked her, "Um, Carly, where did you get this?" I handed her the picture.

"That? From granddad. I figured that you already knew that, though."

"Carly, I can explain.."

"Freddie, no. I don't care if your a relative of that guy in the picture."

"Really?" I was shocked about what she said. "Even if your granddad said that he knew how his mom got killed?"

"Of course. First of all, that was long ago. Also, I have nothing to do with this fuss. Whatever secret that's hiding in your family, and that you don't want me to know, I understand; because I also trust you."

"Thanks."

_Later that night at Marissa's loft..._

"Carly saw the picture of Daniel and I from 1966," I said when I walked in the loft.

"Oh, no....Did she notice?" she asked.

"Well, no. She didn't ask me; she said that she trusts me."

"How I see it, you can trust her. You should tell her the truth."

"I don't know, Marissa. It might be too risky."

"She might turn your back on you? You love Carly? Don't be afraid of your emotions. The way I see it, Carly loves you." With that statement, she walked out of the living room.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

_At Carly's loft..._

"Carly, I talked to your granddad..." Griffin started.

"Is it about Freddie again?"

"Carly, we're just concerned about you. You don't know where Freddie has been."

"Griffin, I know that Freddie wouldn't just kill granddad. What I also know is he's a nice person. And for me, that's enough. So now, I love him."

"What?!? Are you okay? You don't love him, alright? He's only your inspiration. He may be greatful of your work. I know you, Carly; you don't love him!"

"Griffin, I know that we known each other for a while now, but you don't know how I feel."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

(Griffin's POV)

The next day at the Groovy Smoothies....

"Are you sure you're not overreacting wiht the whole "Freddie being some other guy" thing? I mean, you look so angry with this problem in your head," Sam pointed out.

I gave heer a stare in the eye, then answered, "Carly's granddad and I are just concerned."

"Well, I don't see concern. It seems that you're more jealous." Then I heard Sam take a sip of her smoothie.

"Oh, there you go again. Stop with that!" I warned.

"Then don't make me feel stupid!"

"Alright, do you want to hear? Do you want to know? It's about Carly! Back then, she was the one I loved!" My voice got louder after every sentence.

"Only her....Then who am I? Did you already tell Carly?"

"Yes. I told her."

"So you just played me along. To make me look like a complete idiot! Both of you!"

She stood up from the chair and walked out of the Groovy Smoothies.

"Sam, Sam! Wait!" I said.

But she had already left.  
_____________________

(Carly's POV)

I was leaving Bushwell, when I saw Freddie.

He had left before for something. He said something about visiting his mom at the genetic lab. Now, he's back here.

"Um, Carly," I heard him say.

"Freddie, is there something wrong?" I asked. I saw a worried expression on his face.

"No, not really. I am just here to say goodbye. I'm moving."

"Leaving?" I got worried.


	9. Impossible Happenings

(Carly's POV)

"When are you going to come back?" I continued.

"I don't know. I might not come back for a while. Also, I might not even come back."

I was speechless at that point.

"What? Why? Did I do anything?" I questioned.

"No."

"What about me?"

"I need to do this, though. I'm sorry."

He turned around and started to walk away, but I tried to catch up.

"Freddie, wait. Freddie, if there's a problem with anything, just tell me. I'll help you. Just don't leave, please."

Freddie turned back to me and said, "Carly, no one can help me."

"Come on, Freddie, please, tell me and don't leave."

"If you could just understand..." he started to walk away again.  
_______________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

I headed for the passenger seat of Marissa's car.

I looked at the side mirror on the driver's side, but for no apparent reason.

I only saw Carly just standing there.

Then, I saw a car coming towards Carly.

I unbuckled the seat belt and ran to Carly.

"Carly, Carly!" I shouted.

I pushed Carly out of the way, and I took the damage.  
__________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

Once the car stopped, I quickly stood up, and ran to Freddie's side.

"Freddie!" I said.

Freddie seemed unconscious, as I heard a car door open.

I looked over to the car that ran over Freddie. I supported his head with my right arm.

"Sam? Sam! What have you done?!? Sam, help us!" I asked. But, Sam panicked and ran away.

I got very worried about Freddie.

"Freddie, Freddie! Help! Someone help us!" I shouted.

I heard the car screech and go on reverse or something.

"Freddie, I'm here," I continued.

Then, I heard a deep inhale, then continued with normal breathing.

Freddie looked at me.

"Freddie?" I said.

I pulled him into a hug, gesturing that every thing's going to be fine.  
___________________________________________________________

(Griffin's POV)

_At Carly's loft..._

"I tried to tell Carly to stay away from Freddie, but she didn't want to listen," I explained to Carly's granddad.

"That's just how Carly is. Even when she was a child, she had her own world. Though, I left her to make her own decisions. But, Griffin, this seems different. I can't stand seeing that boy."

"Me too," I agreed.

"But, there has to be a connection between James and Freddie. They both act the same," he points out.

"Well, for now, we have no proof whatsoever. So, we just need to continue to search for any evidence," I suggested.

I sat back on the couch and I sighed.  
__________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

"Carly, I'm okay, see?" I said at the hospital.

"No, I mean, you got hit by a car really hard! You're lucky that none of your bones broke. You might have internal injuries or something!" It is obvious that Carly is very worried.

"Freddie, that's impossible," Carly continued.

"Carly, instead of getting your head hurt because you're thinking about what's impossible and possible, just be thankful that I'm not hurt. Look at me! Not a single scratch," I explained.

"Okay, you're right," she admits.

"So, are we okay now? I mean, nothing bad happened to me, so let's go--"

"No; we're going to leave after you go through a check-up, okay?"

"Carly, I'm fine! Please, don't worry about me!"

"You really don't want me to worry? Please, just get a check-up. And don't worry, okay?"

"Okay....So, where's the doctor?" I questioned.

"Hello; sorry for the delay," the doctor said.

"No, it's alright. In fact, there's nothing wrong with me at all," I said.

"Doc, can you tell him that getting hit by a car isn't a joke?" Carly points out.

"Okay, fine. But, don't take blood samples from me because of security and personal reasons," I replied.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

(Sam's POV)

_At Carly's loft..._

I heard the door open and I also heard Griffin's voice say, "Oh, hey Sam. Perfect timing to be here--Wait, is there something wrong? You look a little pale."

"I did something bad.....But it was only an accident," I answered.

"What happened?" Griffin asks before he sat down on the couch.

"I was driving my way here..."

"What did you do to Carly?"

"Nothing! Carly's fine! But, Freddie was..hit in the heart because of my reckless driving."

"Were you trying to kill them?"

I shook my head, then responded, " I don't know."

I rested my head on his shoulder, not knowing what to do anymore.  
____________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

"It's seems okay to me, there is no problem whatsoever," the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor," Freddie replied.

The doctor turned around and left, leaving me puzzled about the whole incident.

"See? I told you that there was nothing wrong with me; Nothing, nothing at all," Freddie points out.

"But...Freddie, that can't possibly happen! No head injury, no broken bones, no internal injury.... There's not even a scratch on you!" I explained.

"Why can't you just trust what the doctor said? I'm telling you, nothing happened!" Freddie kept saying.

A nurse walked by me with police on her side and said, "This is the patient you're looking for."

"Mister, can you tell us what happened? We can act promptly," a police said.

"No, no. It's alright. I didn't get hurt anyways, so I'm not going to file a case," Freddie explained.


	10. Thoughts of Feelings

(Carly's POV)

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not going to file a case to Sam?" I asked.

Even if Sam is my best friend, she went too far this time.

"Freddie, she almost killed you. She didn't even help you get up," I continued.

"Carly, just forget about it," Freddie replied.

"Freddie, she has to pay for what she did, it's the law," I responded.

"Carly, I'm sure that what happened was just an accident. Please, just forget about it--"

"I'm not taking no as an answer. If she can't be punished to the police, I'll punish her myself." With that, I walked out of the hospital and headed to the Bushwell Plaza, the most obvious place Sam can be.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Sam's POV)

_At the front of the Bushwell Plaza...._

"No, I have no choice," I said to Griffin.

"What's your plan? To not come here anymore? I mean, I could go to your house--"

"I'm not letting you go to my house," I responded.

Then, I see Carly walking towards me.

"Sam, why would you do such a thing? Then you would just leave?!?!?!" Carly got angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry. It's just that--"

"Sorry? It's too late for "sorrys". Be thankful that nothing happened to Freddie. Be thankful that he's not going to file a case on you!" Carly then slapped me, which actually hurt, and then walked away.

"Are you alright?" Griffin asked.

"I'm fine..." I replied. "I change my mind, I'm still going to go here, to Carly's loft."

"Why is this so? You almost killed Freddie. Why does it seems okay to her?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to question that," I said.

"No, I mean. Freddie's hiding something."

_At Carly's loft..._

Griffin was searching on the Internet on "James Mirk".

"There's a ton of entries on people named James Mirk," Griffin said.

"Well, why don't you put the year he was born?"

"I don't know when he was born!"

"Well, you should probably forget about him. Whatever his secret is, that's the reason why he didn't sue me."  
_______________________________________

(Carly's POV)

I ran back to the hospital.

I went back to where Freddie was.

I stood there, panting, and he said, "Where did you go?"

"That's not important right now. Come, we need to get going."

I grabbed his hand, and helped him to stand up.

"Are you sure you don't need to stay overnight?" I asked while walking down the hall of the hospital.

"Of course I'm sure. Now let's just walk back to the Bushwell Plaza."  
_________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

_At Freddie's loft..._

"You know, Carly, you don't really have to sleep here tonight. My mom can take care of me," I explained.

"You know, when I saw you eariler, on the road, I thought you were dead." I heard her voice drop to a low tone. "And, I thought that my heart skipped a beat.."

"Carly, don't think of that. That already passed, it's over with. I'm okay anyways...."

"When I was there beside you, I only thought of one thing that time, if you were gone in my life, you would have never understood how I felt, how much you mean to me......Freddie, I love you..."

I stood there, silent, shocked. Moments of silence spread throughout the room. I just kept staring at her. Slowly, my thinking faded, making me feel weak or something.

Then, I snapped out of the silence, and I said, "Carly, I don't think you're supposed to say that."

"No, but Freddie, I love you. And I can't hide it anymore."

"Carly, you're making this harder for me."

"Why? Because you love me back? Freddie, I can feel that you do."

"Carly, no. This can't be."

"Why can't it be?" I noticed that Carly's eyes started to make tears, but Carly tried to hold them back.

"It just can't! Why do I have to explain? Nothing can happen between us, nothing! So just leave me alone!" I headed for the bedroom I sleep in.

I knew that what I said was wrong, but I had no choice but to say that.

"Freddie," I heard from behind my back.  
__________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

I saw Freddie's mom come up to me and say, "You should probably leave him alone."

"But, I really love Freddie," I explained.

"I know that. But, if you really do love him, then you should leave him alone sometimes."

"No; but Mrs. Benson, I don't want him to be all alone."

"I know; I understand; but I know it won't happen. I know Freddie, he's not going to leave you."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

(Griffin's POV)

_The next day..._

I was at some file facility, waiting for my requested file.

"Here you go, mister. Documents all about James Mirk. Being curious, what is this for?"

"Well, I was just curious. My friend's grandfather told me the story of his mother's death, which he thinks that James, his old friend, was the murderer. He actually sent me here for research."

The lady gave me the file, and I opened the folder.

"Hey, why doesn't the profile have a picture?" I asked while looking at the first page.

"I don't really know."

"Well, can you photocopy these documents please?" I requested.

"Sure thing."  
_____________________________________________________


	11. Understanding Flashbacks

(Marissa's POV)

_At the lab..._

I inserted Substance 834 into the needle and injected it onto the mircoscope. Then, I put down the bottle that had been labeled, Substance 834.

"What are you doing to the Specimen?" one of my lab partners asked.

"I was testing the substance that makes the aging process faster," I answered.

"Why are you doing that? Modern people are obbsessed with getting younger."

"Let's just call this an experiment. Okay? Don't ask questions, please."

I looked in the mircoscope...Another failure.

"Did it work?" she asks.

I ignored her question, and I quickly texted Freddie, that I haven't found a cure yet.  
_______________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

_At Freddie's loft...._

No cure yet? Oh, well....

I leaned on the wall, thinking of the times Carly and I spent...

_Flashback..._

_"Wait, you think I'm beautiful?" she teased._

_I sighed, and said, "Before we get to the details on that, what I meant was that don't change anything on your body, and stop that nonsense!"_

_All this time she was leaning on the easel. Her bright yellow shirt wasn't helping, either._

_When I said that, she leaned on the easel even more.._

_"Why should I? Am I too cute?" she continued to tease. "I knew it; I knew that you couldn't stand the cuteness."_

_---------_

_"Let me see how you paint," I persuaded._

_"Okay." She asked for the brush and she quickly made backgrounds and such._

_"Wait, maybe I should help you," I suggested._

_I held her hand and I helped her paint slowly._

_Little by little, the painting seemed to make sense._

_-------------_

_Hm, you're sharing your talent to them?" _

_"Thank you, too."_

_"Why?"_

_"You shared your talent all over my arm! See?" Carly pulled up her sleeve._

_"Oh, yeah? Well, what do call this?" I also pulled up my sleeve._

_"So?"_

_-----------_

I sighed...  
__________________________________

(Carly's POV)

_At Carly's loft..._

I sat down on the couch, and sighed.

I saw Granddad walk towards me.

"I know it's hard, but it's good that this happened," he said.

"But I love Freddie, though. I don't care if he's a blood relative of anyone," I explained.

"You're not wondering that, whenever I ask him if he knows James, that he says no? Don't you think that he might be a liar? That he might be hiding something?"

"Since I've been in love with Freddie, it's not important to me," I admitted.

Granddad just walked away after I said that.

Then, I noticed photo albums on the table.

I flipped the pages, and I saw the picture of young granddad and James.

Then, I had a flashback.

_Flashback...._

_"Okay...Apology accepted; but, you know, I can't go to your place. Ever since I met you, you caused trouble and such. No, just no," Freddie said._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure. Don't even try to get me into anything. You know that painting? I don't even care about that anymore," he explained._

_"I know what you're thinking; no, I'm not going to blackmail you. I that's why I want to give you this."_

_He looked down and saw the painting._

_"Thanks for all the help. I'm going to finish the obligations I had for painting," I said._

_I smiled at him, then went back to my loft.  
-------_

_"I wouldn't think so; the guys that were at home would have done something," I responded._

_"How would I know? I wasn't one of those boys who stayed home. I worked as a painter that time."_

_"What?"_

_"No, what I meant to say was that compared to the time period, I would have worked as a painter. So....yeah."  
------------_

Slowly, I thought that Freddie could possibly be related to James.....  
________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

I walked to the living room, when I saw Carly.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, your mom let me into your loft," she answered. "Freddie, I think we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Freddie, that's not good enough."

"Don't you understand me? We can't see each other anymore," I said.

"Freddie, what don't you understand? I love you. Even if you don't say it, I know you love me also. I am not leaving until I get an explanation from you."

"Carly, you wouldn't understand."

"What do you think? I wouldn't understand because of this?" Carly took a photo album from the table, flipped the pages, and showed the page to me. "You think I wouldn't understand because of your past? Freddie, your past means nothing to me. My feelings don't change because I love you."

I took the photo album from her hands and explained, "Yes. These photos are the reasons why. These aren't my ancestors. All of the boys in these pictures are me......I don't die. I am immortal."

Carly looked at me with a puzzled look.


	12. Darius Admits

(Carly's POV)

"What? What do you mean you can't die? What do you mean you're immortal?" I asked.

Freddie sat down on the couch and said, "I'm not an ordinary person, Carly. I don't get old. My immune system can take down any illness quickly. If I get a cut, it heals fast. I'm not normal."

_Flashbacks..._

_"Griffin.." I said._

_I see him with a empty glass bottle._

_He sneaks up to Freddie and smashes the bottle at him._  
_----_

_"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked._

_"Your bruise is gone?" I looked over at his shoulder._  
_-----_

_"Carly, Carly!" he shouted._

_Freddie pushed me out of the way, and he took the damage._  
_-----_

_"Freddie, I'm here," I continued._

_Then, I heard a deep inhale, then continued with normal breathing._

_Freddie looked at me._

_"Freddie?" I said._  
_------_

_End of flashbacks..._

"Then, how old are you?" I questioned.

"About 400 years old. It was at the time of the Italian Renaissance. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to be an artist or not. At that time, the Black Death was around, killing people through disease. One day, I was painting, when I felt something on my neck. A few days after that, a had a fever, some headaches while I was painting, and extreme tiredness even before I started the day. It turns out that a had the Bubonic plague. I was treated as much as possible, but it didn't save me from the claws of death...for a while. Many years later, I woke up. At first, I thought I was in a coma. It turns out that I wasn't. It was two months after I died. I check my neck, and there was nothing strange. Most people with the Bubonic plague died within one week, but I didn't. I went back to my home, but my parents were gone. They both died because of the same disease I had. Even though I lost my parents, I continued painting. Then, this girl came up to me while on the streets. We got into a relationship, and stuff. Soon enough, she got old, while I stayed the same. I saw her die of old age, while I was still young. That's how it has always been. Everyone dies, everyone who I know, all of my friends, everyone who I loved, all of them, will get old, will die, and will leave me. That's when I decided that I should never love again. Carly, there will be a time when you will leave me. I'm just saying it now; I can't take it, I just can't. That's why I keep telling you to go away. Now go, I can't take it," he explained.

"Freddie, you know that will never happen. It just won't happen because I love you. I'll always be with you until my last breath," I said.

Freddie smiled at me, and I kissed him on the cheek.

_Minutes later..._

Freddie has fallen asleep on my lap.

I stroked his soft hair, and I smiled.

My other hand reached for Freddie's hand.

I held his hand, smiled, and started to get sleepy....  
_______________________________________________________

(Marissa's POV)

I took a peak in the living room, to check on Freddie.

I saw Freddie sleeping on Carly's lap, as Carly slept with a smile.

_The next day at the lab..._

I injected Specimen 837 under the microscope, and check to see if it does anything. Nothing.

I checked the next microscope, which had Specimen 912 under it.

The red blood cells reacted when the Specimen was there.

I took my cell phone from my pocket, and texted Freddie that I possibly found a cure.  
__________________________________________________________________________

(Freddie's POV)

_At Freddie's loft..._

I got a text from Marissa that she found a cure.

I got excited, so I left the loft and knocked on Carly's door.

"Carly, Carly! You should get dressed properly! We're going to celebrate!" I said, getting a hold of Carly's hands. "Remember that my mom is a genetic scientist? Well, just a while ago, she texted me that she found a cure!"

"She found a cure?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm finally going to be normal, Carly!"

"That's good! You're going to be happy while you get older, but why not? Freddie, I love you," Carly said.

"I love you too, Carly. I'll love you until my last breath," I replied.

I hugged Carly.

Later at the park...

Carly and I were holding each other's hands and walking, as Carly said, "I wonder how it feels like to get older."

"You know, I'm just happy that I don't need to hide anymore, I don't need to move from place to place, I don't have to change my identity after 25 years; I will die in the name of Fredward Benson."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Griffin's POV)

_At Carly's loft..._

"I tried to find as much information as I can, but I really can't find anything else," I said, handing Granddad the folder.

"Griffin, I never said to actually investigate Freddie. Why did you do this?" he pointed out.

"Because I love Carly. You know that already. When we were just friends, I encouraged her to paint and such. You probably even know where I came from. Your know me, I introduced you to my family. You probably know that I'm the right guy for Carly."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

"Wait, one second. Why do you change your identity every 25 years?" I said.

"Of course I heave to change my identity because everyone in my surroundings get old while I look the same. And, when that happens, well, yeah. I have to fake my death. Then, when everything seems okay, I move to another place, with a different name," he explained.

"Well, if that's how your life went, then what's your real name?" I asked.

"Me? My real name is Darius. Darius Robins of Italy."


	13. Cure

(Carlos's POV)

"So? None of you, has a chance. It doesn't mean that she likes you back," Sam pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm leaving to see Deke," then Shawn went out the door.

"Well, discussion over. DOGS, OUT!" Gustavo shouted.

"Loud!" Freddie screamed as he fled the studio.

"Hey, you like screaming, too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I can do better than you. Watch this: HEY, FREDWEIRD! CAN'T YOU BE ANY STUPID?" Sam screamed.

Her shout was so loud, it made Freddie shake up and down as if there was an earthquake.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if your louder than me. What I don't understand is: Why are some people so quiet. I mean, sometimes it's fun to scream."

"I know right?"

"But, my shouts only make The Dogs shiver, but never shake."

"Then let's shake, rattle, and roll the living pants out of them!"

"NO!" Then Kendall and James ran off.

"Hey Sam, why not just fight with sports equipment? I mean, I have some hockey sticks back at the hotel," I said.

"No thanks. I got my own weapon of choice..." Then Sam took out a baseball bat.

"Oh boy." I gulped.

"Go ahead; run. You got ten minutes to perpare your death."

I nodded quickly, then ran off.

I need my hockey stick, my rocket skates, and a way to get to the heating duct.

___Near Kendall's, James's, Carlos's, and Logan's room..._

"Where is it?" I asked myself.

"You have five minutes left!" Sam shouted through the door.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" I quickly put on the rocket skates.

I opened the door, and Sam stared into my eyes.

"Well, go ahead; hide," she said.

My spine shivered, and I fled as fast as I can.  
_____________________________________________________

(Logan's POV)

_Near the Palm Woods Pool..._

"You know, it's kind of nice to hang around with someone famous, and just be relaxed and all," I commented.

"Yeah. There's not much frenzy and stuff. It must be harder to live like you," Carly replied.

"Well, not really. All that work really pays off with new songs to sing, and albums to make. And, I have a little surprise for you," I ran towards Guitar Dude.

"Hey, Guitar Dude. Can you play a slow tune. Oh, and try to keep up with my words," I said.

He nodded.

"Why is he called 'Guitar Dude'?" Carly inquired.

"I....don't know."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

As 'Guitar Dude' played his guitar, Logan tapped his foot to the rhythm. Then, he started to sing slowly.

**Here I am**  
**There you are**  
**Why does it seem so far**  
**Next to you is where I should be**  
**Something I**  
**Want so bad**  
**Know what's inside your head**  
**Maybe I could see what you see **

**Gotta keep on believing**  
**That everything takes time**  
**I'll make up any reason**  
**To make you mine**  
**If you're staying or leaving**  
**I'll follow your lead**  
**So why keep pretending**  
**Open your eyes**  
**I can be what you need**

**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be**  
**Turn myself upside down**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**You know I'll agree**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**

**Any kind, any kind**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide**  
**Change your mind**  
**I will be there**  
**Won't you try**  
**One more try**  
**Be my any kind of girl**  
**You decide**  
**It's alright**  
**I will be there**

I got to admit, Logan has a great voice.

**You seem so hard to know**  
**Say goodbye, say hello**  
**Then you say that it's time to go**  
**Changing my point of view**  
**Everyday something new**  
**Anything to get next to you**

**Gotta keep on believing**  
**That everything takes time**  
**I'll make up any reason**  
**To make you mine**  
**If you're staying or leaving**  
**I'll follow your lead**  
**So why keep pretending**  
**Open your eyes**  
**I can be what you need**

**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be**  
**Turn myself upside down**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**You know I'll agree**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**

**Any kind, any kind**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide**  
**Change your mind**  
**I will be there**  
**Won't you try**  
**One more try**  
**Be my any kind of girl**  
**You decide**  
**It's alright**  
**I will be there**

**Let me know if I'm getting through**  
**Making you understand**  
**If it's wrong I'll try something new**  
**Don't look away**  
**Cause I'm here to stay**  
**If it's a game**  
**Then I'm gonna play**

You know, this song reminds me of....all those time Freddie really wanted me. He does try hard to win my love....I mean, he waits days, weeks, months, years for my answer....

**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be**  
**Turn myself upside down**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**You know I'll agree**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**

**Any kind, any kind**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide**  
**Change your mind**  
**I will be there**  
**Won't you try**  
**One more try**  
**Be my any kind of girl**  
**You decide**  
**It's alright**  
**I will be there**

**Bring it back**

**Any kind, any kind**  
**Any kind of guy you want**  
**You decide**  
**It's alright**  
**I will be there**

As the last notes were played, Logan just stared into my eyes, and smiled.

"Nice song," I smiled back. "Beautiful voice."

"Thanks." Then, Logan chuckled shyly.


End file.
